


What Fun

by SimpleBlu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), F/M, Self-Indulgent, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleBlu/pseuds/SimpleBlu
Summary: All you wanted to do was to get home and relax. One more stop on the job and you could do that. You could definitely, relax.
Relationships: Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What Fun

You sigh as you close the heavy door behind you, hearing it shut with a small click that echoed just slightly throughout the dark gallery behind you. You rest your forehead on the cool metal for a moment, letting your eyes close as your fingertips flexed against the door handle. It’s been a long night. You were tired and ready to head home.

Finally stepping away from the door altogether, you turn to find just what was mentioned that would be waiting for you. Funtime Freddy sat on the conveyer, inactive and slightly slumped forward with BonBon following suit the same position. 

You weren’t exactly sure what was wrong with him. But were told he’d need a ‘check-up.’ Why it was phrased to you in such a playful doctor way, you were unsure. But it still didn’t tell you what exactly you were looking for, if nothing but looking over to make sure everything of his was in prime working condition.

In an aspect, you didn’t know much about animatronics, robotics, their machinery, or their AI’s. But that did not bother your boss. Surely that must’ve meant that he didn’t expect much out of this task. Perhaps simply checking for rust or any other obvious damage that even a toddler could point out. It seemed unethical, but who were you to question. He knew you didn’t know anything about the inner works and such. So he knew if something went wrong, well... it wasn’t your fault entirely.

Taking a step forward, your eyes gazed over the large bulky animatronic in front of you. It still was a bit surprising how... advanced, these robots were. Not only including looks but as-well-as their workings, inside and out. One of those workings would happen to be the faceplates, which you were supposed to be opening as of now.

Stepping in between the figure's metal legs, you hesitated for a moment before leaning forward, a few inches away from his face. Your vision was not the greatest, and the fact these buttons were just so small did not help either. You squinted a bit, scanning along his shinny face before noticing the small light grey buttons around different areas of his face. 

Letting out a soft hum, you leaned back once more, not wanting to be knocked in the face by cold hard metal once they opened. You’ve learned from that mistake before on Foxy. You reached your hand up, fingers feeling for the correct button, and right before you pressed down, a small giggle echoed throughout the dim room.

You immediately pulled back with a jump, head-turning towards Freddy’s right raised arm to notice his right-hand man had gone missing. “Damnit.” You uttered under your breath. You knew the little hand puppet was a rascal. Well. More of a bastard in your own opinion. But hoped he’d let off for one night just so you could get home and rest your aching body.

You let an exasperated sigh, closing your eyes momentarily as you removed your uniform-cap, wiping at the sweat that was starting to bead along your forehead. The room was stuffy and contained no ventilation, so with the door shut behind you, it didn’t take long for it to warm up like a mini sauna. 

“Alright you little brat, come on out here and join big guy again.” Going to place your cap back on your head, your eyes didn’t have a chance to open before they were snapped opened as cool metal gripped tightly around your wrist, dropping your cap onto the ground. 

“W-Well well, that’s no way to sp-eak to my friend!!” 

His voice was loud and rung slightly in your unexpected ears as it echoed throughout the room. You blinked once, pupils shrinking in fear as you stared back at the animatronics seemingly blown-out ones. They were off! Or you had thought they were. Bon Bon's little shenanigans were expected, but not Freddy’s. At least not right now.

You went to jerk your wrist away, only letting out a soft gasp as a ping of pain shot through your arm. His grip was solid, and it was clear he wasn’t letting go of any of your efforts. “Fuck- Freddy come on let me go- let me go now-“

You didn’t mean for it, but nervousness dripped from your tone as it shifted up at pitch. The big fella who sat in front of you only let out a laugh that rattled his body. You could hear a bit of a hollow rattle inside of his chest. Odd. 

“O-oh sweetheart, now now, you were mean to my f-friend! You thought I’d let that slide?” He cooed out as his voice stuttered and skipped on itself. Just about everything he said had an underlying sing-song type of tone held within. 

He jerked his arm closer to his chest, tugging you closer and having you stumble into the action. His handless arm goes to wrap around your waist, his hold just as first as it is around your wrist as he squeezed you close.

You only hissed one response, the fear in your body growing as you continued to wriggle and squirm but of course to no avail. “F-Freddy now come on! I’m sorry! I’ll apologize to him, I swear!”

You knew how... unstable Freddy’s moods could get. What you had said could’ve brought out one of two reactions. He could’ve laughed along, joining in on teasing his friend that he was indeed a brat. Or two, this. Getting upset over it. And of course, it had to be the latter. How convenient for you to have open your smart ass mouth; Though in your defense, you believed him to be offline.

Freddy seemed to ponder on your offer of apologizing. A small hum came from him as his ears twitched as he pretending to think. It only took a few seconds for his icy blue eyes to snap back on you, earning an involuntary shiver from yourself as it racked down your spine.

“Alright, c-cupcake!! After all, you at least did come to check up on us!!” You noted how his expression almost seemed to shift into a smirk if that were even possible. Perhaps for a rubber-faced animatronic but, definitely not these advanced types. But if it wasn’t what you had seen, it was definitely what you had heard through the tone of his voice. 

Though you did let up and relax a bit, moving to tug your wrist out of his grip which you were successful in this time as his thick fingers uncurled and pulled back as well. Moving to take a step away from the animatronic altogether, still was unsuccessful as he only seemed to squeeze his arm that was still firmly holding you in place by your waist.

You would almost test that it was a bit of a silent warning. So stopping your movement once again, you tilted your head back up, making eye contact once more. His eyes had never left you. But the intent in them had seemed to shift. Before his pupils seemed blown out of proportion, but now they flickered over your body as tiny pinpricks.

This was a new ‘emotion’ you had picked up on the bigger guy. But this one you were not able to label as quickly as you could with his signs of an upcoming temper tantrum, or if he was in a good mood. You swallowed a bit as you noticed your mouth had gone dry. God, it was hot in this small room. Absentmindedly you let your tongue slip out your mouth and moisten your lips. 

You noticed Freddy’s eyes shoot right back up onto your face at the action, an ear twitching as you couldn’t help but to jump a bit. “...Well- I’m going to go find him and- apologize again.“ You swallowed once more as his now free hand lowered to your face. You felt the coolness of his large fingers trace around the figure of your face before letting two trail down your throat, stopping in the center of it.

You tensed once more at the odd touch. It was very rare for his touch to be as delicate as it just was. So gentle and seemingly caring. What was going on with him? Maybe he really was malfunctioning, and you probably could’ve seen what the cause was if you were able to properly do your job. 

“Silly, Silly, Silly...” he cooed as his head tilted to the side. You blinked, arching a brow as his fingers pressed into your throat momentarily, before quite literally dancing along across your shoulder. As much as you wanted to just yank away from this suspicious, suspense-building situation. You knew A, you couldn’t, and B, it would probably tip him off.

“Your s-still not off the hook yet!!!” He let out one of his shrill little giggles as his fingers then proceeded to walk down your spine, earning another shiver as you frowned in response. Before you even had a chance to question what he meant or what type of intentions he had, it was answered for you as his large hand suddenly squeezed a handful of your behind, fingers kneading into your sensitive flesh.

“B-bad girls still get punished...how e-else will they learn?”

His usually high-pitched voice had dropped a pitch down as a growl seemed to rumble throughout his body as he spoke. That along with the very sudden and very unexpected touch earned a gasp that slipped through your lips. You couldn’t help the warmth that started to spread throughout your face. 

No, he couldn’t mean that. Right? Yea you’ve picked up on these animatronics having...very realistic and strong emotions but. There was no way he’d have a sex drive. Right? Right...? “F-Freddy- now-“

You yelped out this time as his hand smacked down across your ass, hard. Though he didn’t give as much force as he could’ve, the hard metal still stung and burned across your behind. You just knew that was going to leave a very visible print. And the soreness that would arise from it later would most likely keep you from sitting.

“Ah ah ah!! N-noooo back talk!! W-why don’t you be a good little worker and shut up!” His voice got a bit more, hostile as he spoke. And while he spoke, his thumb had already hooked into the waistband of your pants, tugging them down with one swift jerk. 

“H-hey!!” You stuttered out, face now even warmer as you stood there with your pants jumbled up around your knees. Embarrassment but also frustration and confusion flooded your mind. Making your reactions and feelings crashing into one another, delaying how you wanted to react... how did you want to react?

You did continue to squirm a bit as much as his snug hold allowed you, your hands now pushing against his pink belly to use his own strength against him, but of course, it didn’t work. Your struggles only seemed to keep the bear up with his giggle fits, clearly enjoying your flustered and exposed state.

“Y-you’re soooo cute when you struggle!! Not very graceful, b-but so silly!!” He snickered as he once again hooked a finger into your underwear, bringing it down to join your bunched-up pants. Now your bottom half was fully exposed, and you sucked in air when you felt a small breeze against your most sensitive parts, earning your stomach to twist in a very familiar way.

You were lost for words at this point. Who would’ve ever expected this from a damn robot? You blinked, your breathing growing a bit heavier as you stood there stilled in shock. Only reacting once you felt those cold fingers press against your cunt did you jump, bringing yourself back into the moment did you quickly glance down, watching a thick finger rub itself up your bottom lips and to your clit, causing a small whimper from you as he gave it a quick little circular rub. 

How the hell did he know all of this?

“S-see how much easier it is when you cooperate sweetcheeks? D-don’t act like you’re so stupid! I can feel it o-off of you! Your want.”

As bad as you wanted to shoot back your little snarky remark to defend yourself, you couldn’t help but to let out a squeak as you felt his finger begin to press into your entrance. Something about the way he spoke to you, those little pet names, definitely the way he was touching you now, and the warmth of this room had made your cunt begin to produce those self-lubricant juices. He rubbed against your hole, seeming to let his finger wet up a bit as he gave a low little hum.

He was studying your body. The way your thighs had quickly begun to squeeze a bit together against his hand. The trail of wet that he could see begin to slick down his finger. Oh man did he want to lick that up. He studied how your face was red, and while you squirmed and protested at first, it was clear you didn’t particularly mind this little punishment of his.

“W-what a desperate little thing...”

His finger plunged into you without warning, tearing a loud whine from your throat as you buckled forward, gripping onto his knees for support as you felt your own tremble. His one finger alone filled you up a lot more than you expected. It stung, but the way he began to curl his finger upwards had your walls squeezing against it, begging for more.

“F-Fucking...God...” you panted out softly, grateful that the bear had at least enough mortality to not move his finger immediately, letting you adjust. Though, this was supposed to be your punishment, after all, so the break only lasted for 20 or so seconds before he pulled his finger out only to plunge it back in, seemingly even deeper this time, if possible.

You couldn’t help the moan that left your lips as he kept up this quickly obtained steady yet heavy rhythm of fucking your even wetter cunt with his finger. You hung your head as you shut your eyes, head leaned against Freddy’s belly as the small bit of shame that was keeping back most of your moans was stripped of you the moment he began to work his thumb against your clit.

“Come on L-Lambchop, with that dirty mouth of yours I’m sure it won’t be too hard to b-beg for what you want!”

You hissed in response, biting your tongue to keep back noises as he only got faster with your clit. You were no longer ashamed, but you definitely did not want to give this cocky bear the satisfaction as best as you could. So you quickly began to all together silence your noises.

He quickly picked up on your little petty plan. His thick brows furrowed for a moment before he let out a little growl once more. He wanted to hear your delicious noises. One way or another. He curled his finger upward again, feeling around before brushing the tip against that rugged area atop of your walls. He knew he had found it once you slapped your hand against your mouth, muffling the strung-out whine that left you.

“Sing for me, little birdy.”

He began to ruthlessly shove his finger against that heavenly spot, making your eyes roll back in your head as you nearly cried out from the sudden jolt of pleasure that was shot through your body. It felt electric. “P-PLEASE OH GOD!!!” You had removed your hand from your mouth, having to steady yourself once again on both of his knees because you were sure you’d topple over if not.

You felt that oh-so-familiar churn in your stomach that only signaled your walls to tighten further. Your release was much closer than expected. You threw your head as an unexpected cry ripped from your throat. Your walls clenched and flexed against the bear's finger as your vision whitened and you saw nothing but stars. 

You trembled as your hips momentarily bucked up against his hand, riding out your orgasm as he slowed down his own movements. You breathed out hard, catching your breath as you whimpered around the feeling of him leaving your slightly sore cunt. You slowly opened your eyes before letting out a small squeak as his finger was shoved in your mouth.

“H-hehe...Be a good girl and clean it.” 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you simply obeyed, tongue cupping around and lapping up your own juices from his finger before he pulled away once satisfied that it was clean.

“Such a messy girly...” He teased as he gave you a tap on the tip of your nose. You were exhausted before. But now you were worn out. What a fun night that turned out to be at least. You let your mind wander, thinking just how much more fun tomorrow night may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulged pure smut I am sorry


End file.
